Today's Memory
by Coraxxx
Summary: Après avoir vaincu la Reine des Neiges, Emma et Elsa se transforment en de plus jeunes versions d'elles-mêmes et perdent la mémoire. Deux enfants qui ont le don de la magie est une challenge, même pour Storybrooke, plus particulièrement lorsque l'une d'elle commence à avoir le béguin pour un certain pirate. Traduction de l'histoire de mryddinwilt.
1. Chapter 1

Killian Jones avait fait face à de nombreuses situations dans son inhumainement longue vie, dont beaucoup qu'il préfèrerait oublier. Mais l'intoxication du charme de la Vue Brisée était de loin la plus étrange. Quand l'enchantement fut brisé, c'était comme se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Des sons et une vue qui revenaient à la normal en même temps. Il était venu près des ports, son corps près de l'eau. Il s'était tourné et avait couru jusqu'à la ville, sachant que la Reine des Neiges avait été vaincue. Alors que ces bottes claquaient sur les pavés mouillés et que des flocons tournait autour de lui, il sentit son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et s'arrêta net. Il ne se rappelait que maintenant, vaguement, que son cœur lui avait été rendu par un étrange Crocodile durant la confusion du sort. Confus, Killian pressa sa main sur sa poitrine et un sourire large grandit sur ses lèvres. Son sourire disparut quand il entendit le son d'une personne entrain de pleurer.

Il tourna les talons et marcha vers le son. Il tourna dans une petite allées et fut choqué de découvrir deux petites filles par terre devant lui.

L'une était en boule, ses bras autour de ses genoux et pleurant doucement dans sa robe bleu ciel. L'autre était penchée sur elle à côté, dans son pantalon et son t-shirt blanc, murmurant des encouragements.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien. »

Pour Killian, les filles semblaient avoir entre six et huit ans quelque part entre l'âge d'Henry et celui de Roland. Celle qui pleurait semblait plus âgée et Killian assuma qu'elles étaient sœurs au vus de leur cheveux blonds. Il se demanda où étaient leur parents et s'inquiéta momentanément qu'elle soit des pertes du sort de la Reine des Neiges.

« Salut » dit-il doucement mais les deux filles sursautèrent de toute manière. Leurs têtes jumelles le regardèrent avec surprise.

La plus jeune parla la première. « Salut. »

L'ainé enfonça sa tête entre ses genoux et continua de pleurer.

« Tu es blessée ? » demanda Killian en s'approchant.

La petite aux yeux verts secoua sa tête. « Non. Elle a juste peur. Elle ne sait pas où sont sa maman et son papa.»

Killian se mit à genoux devant les enfants, essayant au maximum de ne pas paraitre imposant, et cachant son crochet derrière son dos.

« Où sont tes parents ? » Killian se concentra sur la plus bavarde des deux filles.

« Je ne sais pas mais je ne les ai pas perdu. Je suis une orpheline. » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Killian haussa les sourcils, impressionné par le calme de cette jeune fille. Sa figure toute ronde ne portait aucune trace de peur ou d'inquiétude face à sa situation.

« Viens avec moi alors. Je prendrais soin de vous. » Killian lui offrit un sourire mais la jeune fille secoua sa tête.

« Je ne dois aller nulle part avec des étrangers. » Elle croisa ses bras et Killian sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

« Ah. Tu as raison demoiselle. » Il lui tendit sa main. « Je suis Killian Jones. J'aide le shérif et je promets que je vais vous aider aussi. » Le regard de la fillette se posa sur sa main pendant un moment, avant de se tourner vers son ami qui avait arrêté de pleurer pour regarder les échanges ayant lieu devant elle. Killian retint un rire, attendant que la fille lui donne sa confiance. Solennellement, elle hocha la tête et posa sa main dans la sienne. Ils se serrèrent la main et elle lui sourit, ses yeux verts étincelants.

« Contente de te rencontrer Monsieur Jones. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Killian. Et comment dois-je vous appeler ? »

« Mon nom est Emma, et ça, c'est Elsa. » Les sourcils de Killian décolèrent. C'était une sacrée coïncidence que ces deux enfants aient le même nom et partageaient les mêmes traits physique que la nouvelle « famille » de la Reine des Neiges.

« Quels jolis noms. Maintenant, est-ce que vous vous rappelez où vous vivez ? Peut-être que vos parents s'inquiètent à votre propos. »

Emma, encore une fois, fut la première à parler. « J'habite au 4895, Avenue Lincoln. »

Elsa essuya ses yeux humides, releva le menton et répondit d'une voix ferme. « Je vis dans un château. Mes parents sont le roi et la reine. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a pas de rois et de reines aux États-Unis. »

Killian regardait les deux petites, surpris, puis se demanda pourquoi il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt. L'éclat vers de ses yeux, ce regard têtu, son calme, et la manière dont elle aidait Elsa. Ces filles ne partageaient pas leurs noms avec Elsa et Emma. Elle était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et même si cela semblait impossible, des plus jeunes versions des femmes fortes à qui Killian avait dit au revoir à peine une heure plus tôt.

« Magie » il murmura et laissait échapper un léger grognement, stoppant les deux filles dans leur dispute. Elles le regardaient. Il passa sa main sur son visage puis essaya très vite de cacher son étonnement avec un sourire.

« Emma, Elsa. Comment est-ce que vous êtes arrivées ici ? »

Les deux filles haussèrent les épaules et secouèrent leurs têtes. Cette fois, ce fut Elsa qui prit la parole. « On ne sait pas. Je suis allée me coucher dans mon lit et je me suis réveillée ici. » Emma montra son accord en acquiesçant. Killian prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il avait besoin de trouver Regina et de découvrir ce qui se passait, mais se balader avec deux petites filles à ses bras à travers la ville, spécialement Elsa qui allait pour sûr être dépassée par l'étrangeté de Storybrooke, ne semblait pas intelligent. Granny's n'était pas loin et il décida bien vite que c'était sa meilleur solution. Il hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, si vous venez à peine de vous réveiller, on pourrait prendre un petit déjeuner. Venez avec moi. Je vais prendre soin de vous jusqu'à ce qu'on vous ramène chez vous. » Killian se mit debout. Elsa eut du mal à se lever et, une fois debout, attrapa rapidement la main de Killian. Il fut surpris par la froideur de sa peau mais ne dit rien. Emma fit le tour pour aller de l'autre côté.

« Wha ! Génial ! » Emma s'exclama tout en attrapant le crocher de ses petites mains, ses yeux brillants. « Il est arrivé quoi à ta main ? »

« Euh … » Killian hésita, se demandant quel serait la réponse à donner à un enfant. « Je l'ai perdu. »

Emma pencha sa tête sur le côté alors que Killian commençait à marcher, tirant gentiment les deux enfants derrière lui.

« Quelqu'un l'a coupée ? »

« Oui. »

« Comme Capitaine Crochet ? »

Killian laissa échapper un rire. « Oui. Exactement comme Capitaine Crochet. »

Emma hocha la tête, satisfaite de sa réponse.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la rue, Killian sentit Elsa s'accrocher un peu plus fort à sa main, et les flocons qui tournaient autour de lui se firent plus nombreux. Mais la jeune princesse ne faisait pas de bruit, et ses pas étaient loin d'être hésitants. Il admira son courage avant de lui serrer la main pour la rassurer. Emma, d'un autre côté, n'était pas intéressée par ce qui les entourait. Ses yeux étaient sur son crochet. Elle le touchait du doigt, du bout jusqu'à la base, soulevant la manche de sa veste pour avoir une meilleure vue avant de la tirer vers le bas. Une fois sa curiosité satisfaite, elle se mit à balancer son bras d'avant en arrière de plus en plus fort. Killian ne fit aucun geste pour la contrôler ou la stopper, il était trop enchanté de la voire aussi curieuse et exubérante.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans Granny's, Emma lâcha son crochet, courant tout droit vers le bar et montant sur l'un des tabourets. Elsa, toujours accrochée à sa main, se rapprocha de lui, regardant autour d'elle. Il lui sourit.

« C'est un endroit où les gens mangent. » expliqua-t-il doucement avant de hausser la voix afin qu'Emma l'entende aussi. « Vous avez faim ? »

« Affamée ! » cria Emma en tournant sur son tabouret.

« Houlà ! Fait attention ! » Killian s'approcha d'elle un bond, entrainant Elsa avec lui. Emma s'arrêta immédiatement, la joie disparaissant de son visage.

« Je suis désolée »s'excusa-t-elle, sa voix soudain très fragile, ce qui calma Killian instantanément.

« Non mon cœur. Ce n'est rien. Vas-y, tourne. »

Elle releva la tête, un sourire plein d'espoir sur ses lèvres. « Vraiment ? »

À ce moment, Killian sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais refuser quelque chose à cette jeune version d'Emma (quoi que, de ce côté-là, rien n'avait changé).

« Vraiment. » Il sourit en retour.

Emma recommença à tourner sur son tabouret. Elsa lâcha enfin la main de Killian et grimpa sur le tabouret le plus proche. Elle ne tournait pas sur elle-même, mais avait l'air plus confortable face à ce qui l'entourait. Killian marcha derrière le bar et chercha quelque chose qui permettrait de nourrir les filles. Il prit deux muffins géant qui étaient – il le savait par expérience – très rassasiants. Pendant que les filles mangèrent, Killian marcha jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle et appela David. L'appel se finit directement avec l'annonce demandant de laisser un message. Il en laissa donc un, expliquant au Prince qu'il était avec Emma et Elsa, et qu'il devait le rejoindre à Granny's le plus vite possible.

Il se retourna ensuite pour regarder les filles balancer leurs jambes sur les côtés, parlant bruyamment, tandis que des miettes de muffins s'accumulaient sur le sol. Il était claire que, peu importe ce qui était arrivé, les filles n'avait aucun souvenirs de leurs vie d'adulte. Elles étaient magiquement retournées en enfance, physiquement et mentalement. N'ayant aucune connaissance de la magie, Killian réalisa qu'il devrait garder les filles calmes et occupées jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent. Il pris une grande inspiration, un peu nerveux au vu de la situation, puis retourna jusqu'au bar avec un grand sourire fermement fixé sur son visage.

« Donc. Qu'est-ce que l'on devrait faire maintenant ? »

« Racontes-nous une histoire ! » Emme répondit sans hésitation. Elsa acquiesça. Killian fut soulagé de la facilité de la demande. Il pouvait raconter une histoire.

« Entendus, suivez-moi mesdames. »

Les filles sautèrent avec joie de leur tabouret et le suivirent dans la petite salle à l'arrière de Granny's. Elles coururent à travers la pièce et allèrent sauter sur le canapé, riant à plein poumons. Killian s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elles, réfléchissant à un conte qu'il pourrait leur raconter.

« Non, assied-toi ici. » Emma lui montra l'espace qui la séparait d'Elsa. Killian ne bougea pas un moment, puis enleva sa veste, l'accrochant au dossier de la chaise avant d'aller s'assoir entre les deux princesses. Emma se rapprocha immédiatement de lui, sa main levant son bras pour pouvoir se coucher sur son torse. Elsa se tourna vers lui, ses jambes sous elle, attendant que Killian commence.

« Donc. Quelle histoire devrais-je raconter ? »

« Peter Pan ! » répondit Emma immédiatement.

Killian retint un grognement. Il savait que dans ce pays, il était un personnage dans une version tordue du Pays Imaginaire. Henry avait essayé de le lui expliquer la dernière fois qu'ils étaient partit naviguer mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qui devait se passer dans le conte.

« Et pourquoi pas Blanche Neige ? » offrit-il. Il était sûr de pouvoir donner un récit raisonnable de l'histoire d'amour de ses parents.

Emma retroussa son nez et secoua la tête. « Non. Ca a un baiser et une Méchante Reine. Je veux Peter Pan ! »

Killian laissa échapper un rire. « D'accord. Mais tu devras m'aider avec certain détails. »

Emma afficha un grand sourire et acquiesça, se recouchant sur son torse. Il prit un moment pour organiser ses pensées.

« Il était une fois dans une contrée lointaine appelé le pays Imaginaire, vivait un garçon nommé Peter Pan. Ce garçon était plein de magie et ne vieillissait jamais. Il restait jeune. »

Emma secoua sa tête. « Non ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Tu dois dire 'tous les enfants à part un grandissaient'. » Elle se tut et Killian répétât ses mots. « Maintenant parles nous de Wendy, John et Michael. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois dire à leur propos demoiselle ? » Killian se rappelait d'une jeune fille appelée Wendy. Ils l'avaient ramenée du Pays Imaginaire, mais il n'avait aucune idée de comment l'intégrer dans une histoire sur Peter Pan. Heureusement, Emma semblait savoir l'histoire par cœur et avec quelques encouragements, elle finit par raconter la plupart du conte toute seule. C'était une histoire d'aventure avec Pan en héros et Capitaine Crochet le vilain pirate qui enlevait les Garçons Perdus et empoisonnait Peter. Quand Emma raconta comment la Fée Clochette but le poison pour sauver Peter Pan, Killian eu besoin de se mordre la joue pour s'empêcher de rire. Quand ce fut la partie ou Peter Pan coupait la main du Capitaine Crochet avant de la donner à manger à un crocodile, il ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné face à la manière dont la réalité avait été tordue. Quand Emma finit de raconter l'histoire en disant que tous les Garçons Perdues volèrent loin du Pays Imaginaire et se firent adopter, ses yeux brillaient. Killian eu l'impression qu'on lui poignardait le cœur : il réalisa que si elle aimait tant cette histoire, ce n'était pas pour l'aventure, mais pour l'idée d'un bande d'orphelin retrouvant leur chez eux.

« Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps. Fin. » Emma déclara avec un soupir.

Killian lança un regard à Elsa et réalisa qu'elle s'était endormie. Emma bailla contre lui et Killian leva sa main pour aller caresser ses doux cheveux blonds. Il sentait une douce sensation lui envahir la poitrine, ses doutes et peurs temporairement envolés face aux deux enfants à ses côtés. Après plusieurs jours passés sans son cœur, possédé par Rumplestilskin, et s'inquiétant du sort à venir, c'était un soulagement de pouvoir s'assoir là et respirer pour une fois.

La paix fut de courte durée. Une porte claqua lourdement contre le mur en étant ouverte. Killian releva la tête et senti Emma sursauter, tendue.

« PIRATE ! Où es-tu ? » La voix du Prince Charmant résonna dans le restaurant, pleine de colère, forçant Killian à se lever, sur la défensive. Elsa se réveilla d'un bond et Emma se dépêcha d'aller la prendre dans ses bras.

« Restez derrière moi. » Killian eu du mal à garder sa voix sous contrôle et ses pensées défilèrent. Est-ce que le Prince était toujours sous le sort de la Vue Brisée ? Comment Killian allait-il être capable de protéger les deux filles sans faire de mal à David ? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que David apparaissait en face de lui, son épée dans sa main, le regard meurtrier.

:- :

[-]

:_ :

**_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :_ Comme d'habitude, mon idée s'est transformée en histoire complète. Il devrait y avoir quelques chapitres. Pas d'autre intrigue que celle de réparer les filles. Mais beaucou d'enfant!Emma et enfant!Elsa.**

* * *

**_NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE:_ Bonjour à tous et merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de cette histoire ! Cette histoire est donc la traduction de l'histoire du même nom écrite par mryddinwilt. J'ai adoré la lire, et comme ma soeur veut la lire mais ne parle pas anglais, j'ai décidé de la lui traduire. Et puis je me suis dit, pourquoi pas la partager avec vous ? Il m'a fallu deux jours pour traduire ce chapitre (c'est plus difficile qu'il n'y parait !), donc je pourrais poster deux ou trois chapitres par semaine. **

**Toutes vos reviews seront traduites et envoyé à l'auteur de l'histoire, donc n'hésitez pas ! :D**

**Si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, faites le moi savoir. Je suis dyslexique, donc ce n'est pas toujours facile de me corriger.**

**Si vous voulez que je traduise d'autre histoires que vous aimeriez lire, ou que vous n'avez pas entièrement comprises, n'hésitez pas à demander. ATTENTION, je ne traduis que les histoire _anglaise_, sur le thème de OUAT ou Frozen pour l'instant. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Quand David arriva à toute allure dans la pièce, Killian s'imagina plusieurs scénarios dans sa tête. Tous tournaient autour du même but : garder toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce saines et sauves. C'était surement ironique que David ai le même but. S'ils avaient le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, la future altercation se passerait très différemment.

« Où sont-elles ? » cria le prince, son anxiété rendant sa voix dure. Killian résista à l'envie de regarder les filles qui étaient sur le divan derrière lui afin de rester concentrer sur le prince.

« Allons camarade, calme toi. Pas besoin d'être dur. » Killian avait utilisé une voix douce qui ne fit qu'irriter David un peu plus.

« Me calmer ? Quand tu menaces la vie de ma fille ? » Le prince fit un pas dans la pièce.

« Quoi ? » Le front de Killian se plissa alors qu'il levait les sourcils.

« Nous savons que le Ténébreux a ton cœur. Nous savons qu'il t'a sous son control. » David leva son épée au niveau de la gorge de Killian. Ce scénario était tristement familier. L'incompréhension de David face à ses intentions et sa violence ressurgissante était quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir laissé derrière eux au Pays Imaginaire.

« Non ! J'ai de nouveau mon cœur. J'ai… »

Mais l'explication de Killian fut bien vite coupée par un éclair de lumière blanche. Elle traversa la pièce et rentra en collision avec David, l'envoyant contre un mur où il s'effondra.

« Merde ! » Killian se dépêcha d'aller le voir pour inspecter le prince. Il n'y avait rien de grave, mais il allait être inconscient pendant un moment.

« Je ne voulais pas ! » gémit Elsa du canapé. Elle et Emma était désormais debout sur le divan afin de pouvoir voir. « Est-ce que c'est son cœur ? Est-ce que j'ai touché son cœur ? » Des flocons commencèrent à tourner autour de sa tête.

Killian se redressa et se rapproche des filles.

« Elsa. Tout va bien. Il peut plus nous blesser maintenant. » dit Emma gentiment avant de s'approcher d'Elsa.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! » Elsa sauta sur le côté, tombant du divan. La neige tombait plus fortement et Killian sentit un vent froid commencer à souffler. Il se rappela l'Elsa apeurée qui avait créé un monstre de neige, avait emprisonné Emma dans de la glace, et compris l'urgence de reprendre le control de la situation.

« Elsa. » Killian s'approcha d'elle doucement, sa voie calme et douce. « Beauté, il va bien. Tu n'as rien fait. Ce n'était pas ta magie. » Il se mit à genoux et plaça une main sur son dos. Elsa le laissa faire car, comme tous les enfants, tout ce qu'elle voulait était être réconfortée.

« Ah bon ? » demanda Elsa avec des yeux remplis d'espoir.

« Non, c'était la magie d'Emma. » Killian inclina sa tête en direction d'Emma qui, toujours debout sur le canapé, avec un visage confus.

La neige disparus et les yeux d'Elsa s'agrandirent. Elle se leva et se tourna vers Emma.

« Tu fais de la magie ? »

Emma secoua sa tête. « Non. Pas du tout. La magie n'existe pas. C'est seulement dans les histoires, comme Peter Pan ou Pinocchio. »

Elsa lança un regard accusateur vers Killian. « Elle ne sait pas qu'elle a de la magie. »

Killian passa une main dans ses cheveux, se décidant à expliquer la situation sans toutefois dire la vérité. Expliquer à deux petites filles qu'elles avaient déjà grandis, mais qu'elles ne pouvaient pas s'en souvenir n'était pas une option. Il soupira et se tourna une seconde vers le prince, toujours évanouis. Il prit Elsa pour la mettre sur le canapé, debout à côté d'Emma. Il se pencha légèrement pour se mettre aux niveaux des yeux des filles.

« La magie est vrai Emma. Et je pense que, toutes les deux, vous avez été transporté ici par la magie, dans cette ville. On l'appelle Storybrooke, et c'est une ville très spéciale ou les gens font de la magie. »

« Les autres personnes ont de la magie ? » demanda Elsa, pleine d'espoir.

« Aye. Beaucoup de gens font de la magie dans cette ville ! Emma. » Il se tourna vers le côté pour regarder Emma qui avait ses yeux grand ouverts. « Tu as de la magie blanche. Son pouvoir vient de l'amour, et de nos émotions. » Killian regarda de nouveau David, qui commençait à bouger légèrement. « Quand il est arrivé, est-ce que tu avais peur ? »

Emma acquiesça. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il te blesse. J'ai juste pensé qu'il devrait reculer. » Il y avait un léger tremblement dans sa voix alors qu'elle comprenait qu'elle venait de jeter un homme à travers la pièce avec seulement une pensée. Killian leva sa main à la hauteur de son visage et lui sourit.

« Tu ne protégeais. Ne te fais pas de soucis. Tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais. » Emma hocha la tête et ravala ses larmes. « La prochaine fois, essaye de ne pas trop penser à faire partir quelqu'un. Si tu penses assez fort à quelque chose, ta magie peut le faire arriver. » Killian n'avais pas de magie mais il l'avait assez observé pour avoir une assez bonne idée de comment ça marche.

« Est-ce qu'elle peut faire de la neige aussi ? » demanda Elsa avec l'excitation d'une fille qui venait de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans le monde.

Killian secoua la tête. « Non princesse. Ta magie est spéciale. Vous êtes toutes les deux très spéciales. »

Emma et Elsa échangèrent un sourire. Leurs cœurs brillaient déjà d'une grande amitié. « Qu'est-ce que ta magie fait ? »

« Beaucoup de chose. Je peux créer de la neige ou de la glace partout. Je peux faire des sculptures de glace et des bons hommes de neige. Je peux même geler le sol et on peut patiner dessus ! »

« Whoa ! Je veux faire ça ! » Emma se tourna vers le pirate, le regard suppliant. « Killian on peut faire ça ? S'il te plait ? » Killian faillit rire face à son excitation.

« Pas maintenant demoiselle. Tout de suite, nous devons découvrir pourquoi ton pè- pourquoi David ici présent était aussi énervé. »

Elsa fit la moue. « Parce qu'il est mauvais. »

Cette fois, Killian ria. « Non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Il est vraiment gentil. Un héros, en fait. Il était juste confus. Il pensait que j'étais le méchant. Il pensait que j'allais vous blesser. »

Emma et Elsa secouèrent la tête à cette idée. « Tu ne nous blesserais jamais ! » proclama Emma.

« Tu nous protégeais ! » ajouta Elsa.

Killian sentit une envie profonde d'enlacer les deux jeunes filles. Une telle confiance automatique était très rare dans le monde. C'était pour sur quelque chose qu'un pirate n'avait jamais vécu. Un fait qu'Emma avait partagé sur cette tige de haricot il y avait bien longtemps. Il sourit et, aux lieux de les prendre dans ses bras, il plaça ses mains sur leur tête et ébouriffa leurs cheveux tout en parlant. « Je vous protègerais toujours. Je promets que je suis votre ami et que je prendrais soit de vous à tout prix. »

Un grognement venant du prince les fit tous se retourner.

« Il ne va pas vous blesser, je vous le promets. »

Avant que Killian n'ai pu traverser la pièce pour aller regarder si David allait bien, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, venant de l'entrée du restaurant. Le bruit d'une porte brusquement ouverte et de plusieurs personnes qui entraient.

« Dans l'arrière salle. » C'était la voix de Ruby.

« David ! » appela Blanche, et Killian l'imagina courir vers la salle.

Il se tourna pour la saluer, espérant que la princesse serait plus apte à l'écouter que son mari. Mais la porte se referma et la serrure tourna toute seule. Killian se tourna vers les filles immédiatement, prêtes à les réconforter et à les rassurer. Ces mots moururent dans sa gorge lorsque qu'il vit le sourire fier qu'Emma arborait. Elle n'avait pas fermé la porte parce qu'elle avait peur, elle testait juste sa magie.

« Emma. » Sa voix n'avait qu'une pointe de réprimande, mais son visage se décomposa quand même.

« Je suis désolée ! Je voulais juste voir si ça allait marcher ! !... » Killian secoua la tête pour la stopper. Sa réaction face à toute sorte de censure était déconcertante. Son désir de plaire et de ne pas se créer de problème était vraiment fort.

« Je ne suis pas fâché princesse. »

« Oh. » Elle avait l'air surprise et heureuse.

La poignée se mit à bouger et Blanche tapa contre la porte de l'autre côté. « David ! »

« Il va bien. On est tous en sécurité. J'ai de nouveau mon cœur. Tout va bien. Juste … Attend. » Killian se tourna vers Emma et Elsa. « Les gens qui sont derrière ne vont pas vous blesser. » Les filles acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'elles avaient compris et Killian fut heureux de voir qu'elles avaient l'air plus curieuses qu'apeurées. « Maintenant Emma, peux-tu ouvrir la porte ? »

Emma sourit avant de fermer les yeux, concentrée. Un click se fit entendre et Blanche Neige rentra dans la pièce et se dépêcha d'aller vers son mari. Dans sa hâte, elle n'avait même pas vu Killian et les filles, son regard fixé sur David. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et pris son visage entre ses mains. « David ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et souris lui souris. « Blanche. » Puis il secoua la tête, ses souvenirs lui revenant doucement. Il s'assit droit, ses yeux se posant sur Killian. « Pirate ! » grogna-t-il, essayant de se relever, mais pas encore assez fort pour y arriver.

« Ce n'était pas moins camarade ! »

Killian n'eut pas le temps d'en expliquer plus que Ruby, sept nain et Granny entrèrent tous dans la pièce. Un brouhaha de « qu'est-il arrivé » « qu'est-ce que tu as fait » et une confusion générale remplit la pièce. Killian fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître menaçant, restant en dehors du chaos. Alors que le volume de la pièce augmentait, Killian sentit une petite main se glisser dans la sienne. Il se tourna vers Emma, les yeux grands ouverts. De l'autre côté, Elsa était assise sur le rebord du canapé il plaça un bras autour d'elle. Il leur sourit. « Couvrez vos oreilles. » dit-il. Quand les filles avaient toutes les deux leurs mains fermement placées sur leurs oreilles, il remplit ses poumons d'air.

« SILENCE ! » Sa voix profonde résonna dans la salle. Il avait utilisé sa voix de capitaine, une voix obtenue après plusieurs centaines d'années à crier des ordres à travers le pont de son navire. Dans la petite salle, son crie se cogna contre les murs, provoquant un écho assourdissant. Le silence fut immédiat et les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers lui. Il pouvait voir sur leurs visages que beaucoup venait seulement d'enregistrer la présence des deux enfants. Killian laissa le silence régner puis sourit à tout le monde.

« C'est mieux. Maintenant. Tout d'abords, les présentations. » Il se tourna vers les filles, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres. « J'ai rencontré ces deux adorables demoiselles dans la rue. Elles ne sont pas de Storybrooke. La dernière chose dont elles se souviennent, c'est d'avoir dormi dans leurs lits et de s'être réveillé ici. Ceci, » il inclina sa tête vers sa gauche « est Elsa. Et ici » il leva son bras droit « se trouve Emma. » Elle leva sa main et les saluât.

Ils se contentèrent tous de regarder, leurs yeux grand ouverts et leurs fronts plissés montrant leur confusion. Il leur fallut un moment pour comprendre ce que Killian venait de dire, puis la pièce éclata dans un chaos de question et d'exclamation. Killian secoua la tête et soupira. Elsa se rapprocha de lui, ses mains glacées se plaçant autour de son coup. Killian baissa sa tête vers Emma. Sa tête était haute, ses yeux fermés par la concentration. Soudain, la pièce fut à nouveaux silencieuse. Killian regarda autour de lui, confus face à ce changement. Toutes les bouches étaient encore en train de bouger, mais il n'y avait plus aucun son. Il les regarda pendant qu'ils se rendaient tous compte de ce qui venait de se passer, leurs mains autour de leurs gorges, leurs lèvres formant des mots et des cris qui ne se matérialisèrent pas.

« Emma. » dit-il, et fut heureux de remarquer que sa propre voix n'était pas affectée. Elle lui sourit.

« Ils étaient trop bruyants. » offrit-elle, faisant rire Elsa. Killian ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ils l'était. Tu es une fille très intelligente. » Le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit alors qu'il la ramenait plus près de lui. Killian se tourna à nouveaux vers le groupe silencieux. Leurs bouches avaient arrêtées de bouger et leur attention était sur lui et les filles leurs yeux étaient remplis de colère et de mécontentement. Mais Blanche et David avait juste l'air choqué. Killian se gratta derrière l'oreille avant de s'adresser au groupe.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux si vous pouviez sortir de la salle et me laisser parler seul avec le prince et la princesse. » Quelques bouches s'ouvrirent pour argumenter mais quand aucun son ne sortit, ils partirent tous en file indienne à contre cœur.

Quand ils furent tous parties et que Blanche et David c'était relevé à l'autre bout de la pièce, Killian se tourna vers Emma.

« Maintenant, demoiselle, pourrais-tu annuler ce que tu as fait s'il te plait ? »

« D'accord » dit-elle, et après quelques secondes de concentration, elle hocha la tête. Killian regarda le couple royale.

« Vous pouvez parler ? »

Ce fut David qui retrouva la parole le premier. « Que diable se passe-t-il ? »

(-)

:_:

;-;

..-..

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :**_ […] J'ai dit au début que ce n'est pas une intrigue ou une histoire lourde de sens. C'est juste plein de fun et de maître de la magie et d'enfants mignons. J'espère que ça vous a fait sourire !

* * *

_**NOTE DU TRADUCTEUR :**_ Désolé du retard. Je pensais poster un chapitre vendredi, mais j'ai eu deux nouvelles rates donc j'ai passé le week-end à m'en occuper. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il m'a seulement fallu seulement une soirée pour traduire ce chapitre. Donc je vais de plus en plus vite, donc il devrait y avoir plus de chapitre ! Pour l'instant, je ne vous promets que deux chapitres par semaines, mais ne vous étonnez pas si vous avez des suppléments !

Je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou si des phrases ne veulent rien dire mais là il est 23h et donc je relirais demains. xD Mais au moins vous pouvez lire ce chapitre ! :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Ce fut David qui retrouva la parole le premier. « Que diable se passe-t-il ? »_

La question de David était valide. Même pour Storybrooke, la situation était inhabituelle. Des femmes adultes qui se transformaient en enfants étaient un évènement spectaculaire pour sûr, même avec un précédent. Après tout, Peter Pan était avant un vieil homme et un père, avant de devenir un enfant démon. Mais Killian savait que le regard de frustration et le choque sur les visages de Blanche et David n'était pas à propos de l'absurdité de la situation. C'était dû au fait de voir Emma, leur enfant qu'ils avaient seulement connu adulte, subitement enfant. C'était un aperçu à briser le cœur de tout ce qu'ils avaient raté et perdu à cause de la malédiction. Killian pouvait voir que Blanche Neige avait du mal à parler à sa fille.

Killian prix Elsa d'à côté du canapé et la posa près d'Emma.

« Elsa, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas dans le coin là-bas, montrer comment tu fais des flocons de neiges à Emma ? »

Les yeux d'Elsa se mirent à briller et Emma lui attrapa la main pour l'emmener plus loin, parlant déjà de magie. Killian les regarda pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers le couple. Leurs yeux étaient fixés sur leur fille qui riait face aux flocons qui grandissaient de la main d'Elsa. Il se racla la gorge. Blanche leva son regard vers lui, clignant des yeux pour faire partir les larmes.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment Emma ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Aye. Je le crois bien. Après que le sortilège fut brisé je les ai trouvés dans l'allée. Elles n'ont pas de souvenirs de leurs vies d'adultes. Emma pense toujours qu'elle est orpheline et Elsa pense que ses parents sont encore vivants et bien portant à Arendelle. Peu importe ce que la Reine des Neige leur a fait, elles sont redevenues enfant, mentalement et physiquement. » Killian se gratta derrière l'oreille et jeta un regard aux deux filles. « Je leur ai dit que la magie les avait amené ici. Je ne pense pas qu'elles me croiraient si je disais la vérité. Emma ne croyait même pas qu'elle avait de la magie. »

David se frotta le coup. « Eh bien au moins elle sait comment l'utiliser. »

Killian s'empêcha de rire. « C'était de l'instinct camarade. Tu lui as fait peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. »

« Mais prendre la voix de tout le monde ? Elle l'a fait exprès. » demanda Blanche.

Les sourcils de Killian se levèrent. « Elle apprend vite. »

David et Blanche échangèrent un regard. « Sont-elles dangereuses ? Elsa a dit que quand elle était plus jeune elle ne contrôlait pas sa magie. Et Emma n'était pas capable de contrôler sa magie adulte. »

Killian haussa les épaules. « Je n'en n'ai aucune idée. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elles fassent du mal à quelqu'un exprès. »

Snow secoua la tête. « Nous devons savoir comment régler ça. Nous devons parler à Regina. »

« Me parler de quoi ? » Tout le monde se tourna pour voir Regina avec Henry sur ses talons alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce.

« Il y a eu un … » La réponse de Killian fut vite coupée quand il sentit quelque chose de froid et mouillé rentré en collision avec le bas de son dos. S'il avait un seul doute sur ce qui venait de se passer, les rires derrière lui l'auraient convaincue.

« En plein dans les fesses ! » cria Emma. Ses mots le firent se retourner et il avança vers les deux filles laissant l'explication aux Charmants.

« Oi ! Attaquer un homme sans arme est mal ! » Son ton était sec et le rire des enfants mourut. Elles partagèrent un regard appréhensif. Il se sentit immédiatement mal d'avoir ruiné leur amusement, c'était seulement une boule de neige inoffensive. Il changea vite de tactique. « Vous savez ce qu'est la punition pour un mauvais comportement ? » demanda-t-il en relevant ses sourcils et en se baissant à côté des filles. Celles-ci secouèrent leur tête, leurs yeux grands d'anticipation. « C'est… »il fit une pause dramatique. « La torture de chatouille ! » Il avança sa main en avant, bougeant ses doigts rapidement, et chatouillât Elsa. Elle éclata de rire et Emma essaya de s'enfuir. Killian l'attrapa se son bras libre, la ramenant près de lui. « Pas si vite ! » Il commença à la chatouiller, et elle se débattit en riant.

« Non ! Stop ! » cria-t-elle. « Aide-moi Elsa ! »

Elsa avait réussit à s'éloigner quand Killian avait reporté son attention sur Emma mais à l'appel de son ami, elle replongea dans la bagarre. Ses mains froides s'agitaient sur les côté de Killian. Il ria et essaya de se mettre hors de sa portée, basculant sur son dos. Elle suivit le mouvement et Killian réussit à l'attraper avec son bras droit afin que les deux filles soient pressées contre son torse, riant toutes les deux à peines voix. Incapable de se lever ou de continuer à les chatouiller, il décida de faire une trêve.

« D'accord. D'accord. C'est assez. Je pense que vous avez compris la leçon. »

« Désolé d'interrompre ce moment précieux, Capitaine. Mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose venant des filles. » Killian leva la tête pour voir Regina qui les toisaient. Il rougit à la réalisation de la position dans laquelle il s'était juste mis. Rouler sur le sol en se faisant chatouiller par deux petites filles n'était pas vraiment une bonne image pour un pirate sans peur. Il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à leur audience, quelque chose chez les filles avait fait remonter à la surface son côté jouer. Impatiente, Regina avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, ses lèvres en une ligne rigide. Il relâcha les filles et s'assit. Elles restèrent près de lui.

« Elsa. Emma. Voici Regina. C'est l'une des personnes spéciales dont je vous avais parlé. »

« Elle a de la magie ? » demanda Emma, excitée.

« Oui. Et elle va vous aider. »

Elsa et Emma échangèrent un regard avant que Regina continue de parler. Elle ne s'était pas accroupie, ni n'avait adoucie sa voie elle parlait business.

« J'ai besoin d'une mèche de vos cheveux, une chacune. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Emma.

« Pour un enchantement.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres ingrédients ? »

« Oui. »

« Comme quoi ? »

Regina secoua la tête, ennuyée face à toutes ces questions. « Ca n'a pas d'importance. »

« Qu'est-ce que va faire l'enchantement ? » demanda Elsa.

« Il va me dire ce qui vous est arrivé. »

« Comment ? » renchérit Emma.

« Magie. » dit Regina entre ses mâchoires serrées.

Les filles acquiescèrent comme si cette réponse mettait fin à la conversation. Elles arrachèrent toutes les deux quelques-uns de leurs cheveux et les offrirent à Regina. Celle-ci les prit avec précaution entre son pouce et son index de chaque main. Les maintenant en face de son visage pour les inspecter. « Bien. Je ferais bien de les emmener dans mon caveau et commencer. »

« On peut venir ? Je veux aider avec l'enchantement. » Emma s'approcha de Regina, pleine d'enthousiasme.

« Non ! » Regina lui envoya un regard désobligeant. « L'enchantement est délicat. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin c'est deux rats magiques sous mes pieds. » Sans un autre mot, elle fit volteface et partit, laissant une Emma découragée derrière elle.

« Vous venez à la maison avec nous ! » dis Blanche depuis sa position près de la porte alors que Regina sortait de la pièce. « Nous regarderons des films et on s'amusera beaucoup ! »

Emma regarda Killian, confuse. « On ne peut pas rester avec toi ? »

Son cœur se réchauffa, résultant en un grand sourire.

« Killian vient aussi ! » Blanche s'approcha avec un grand sourire mais Killian vit David lever les yeux au ciel (ce qui ne le fit que sourire un peu plus).

Emma échangea un regard avec Elsa. « On est obligé de regarder des films ? »

Blanche secoua la tête. « Non ! On peut faire tout ce que vous voulez. » Elle serrât ses mains devant elle, pleine d'espoir.

Le sourire d'Emma était un petit peu trop large. Killian la regarda avec suspicion mais s'empêcha de rentrer dans la conversation.

« Est-ce que peut aller faire du patin à glace avec la magie d'Elsa ? » demanda-elle avec un sourire remplie d'espoir.

« Et construire un bonhomme de neige ? » rajouta Elsa.

Snow acquiesça avec entrain, et Killian suspecta qu'elle ne dise oui à n'importe quoi, tant que ça lui permettait de passer du temps avec sa fille. « Bien sûr ! »

« Et après on pourra avoir du chocolat chaud ? »

« Oui. » Blanche fit encore un pas en avant.

« Avec de la cannelle ? »

Blanche ria. « C'est la seule façon de le faire. »

Emma laissa échapper un couinement d'excitation et se tourna vers Killian. Elle attrapa son crochet, le tirant de toutes ses forces pour le faire se relever. « Aller Killian ! On va faire du patin à glace et construite un bonhomme de neige et boire du chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle ! »

Il lui sourit. « J'ai entendu demoiselle. »

« On y va ! » supplia-t-elle en tirant encore. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Emma courut chercher son manteau sur la chaise, sautillant presque alors qu'elle le ramenait à son propriétaire. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Eh bien, merci ma demoiselle. » Il s'inclina en prenant son manteau. Elle lui sourit puis sautilla jusqu'à Elsa avant de lui attraper la main. Ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la porte mais s'arrêtèrent en face de David et Henry. Emma regarda son père pendant un long moment, les yeux plissés. Il lui retourna son regard, ne sachant pas comment répondre.

« Tu es un héros ou un vilain ? »

« David sourit mais le regard sérieux sur le visage d'Emma le stoppa net. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je ne suis pas un méchant. J'essaye d'être un héros.

Emma acquiesça mais ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.

« Je suis Henry. J'essaye d'être un héros moi aussi. » renchérit le jeune homme avec un sourire et Killian pouvait dire qu'il s'amusait face à l'absurdité de la situation. « Je connais l'endroit parfait pour aller faire du patin à glace. Vous voulez que je vous montre ? » Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et suivirent Henry dehors, heureuses.

David grogna. « Quelque chose me dit que nous allons le regretter. »

Killian éclata de rire. « Quel est le problème Charmant ? Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir t'occuper de quelques enfants ? »

::_:

_:_:_:_:_:_

;_;_;_;_;_

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : J'espère que cela vous a fait sourire, et soyez près pour quelques situations folles et enneigées.**_

_**NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Je n'ai aucune excuse, et je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps. Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, et on se retrouve la prochaine fois ! :)**_


End file.
